This project aims to characterize direct interactions between RNA molecules and bilayer membranes, and to manipulate these interactions for experimental purposes. As a consequence of these studies, such interactions will be sought in cells. In addition, this this project proposes to find and characterize new classes of RNA enzymes that use enzymatic cofactors as and intrinsic part of their reaction mechanisms.